Almagest: a crossover
by Vanessanon
Summary: Keejana and Liam are running a delivery business to a failing planet earth. But when Liam takes a vacation, Keejana is alone and some weird things start happening....
1. Chapter 1

Almagest Fan Fic (Crossover with Vanessanon)  
Chapter One – Keejana meets Amy

I knew that Liam's stay on Earth's moon was not really voluntary, though Harvey had tried to convince me otherwise. "Mother and son bonding time" 'sure! I had snorted. But Liam had assured me that he was fine.

Usually I would have stayed and figured out a way to get Liam away from the lectures, but there was someone who needed rescuing, and right now I was the only hope they had.

The distress call must have seemed somewhat urgent, since I had even been given a ship to captain that was in better shape than mine.

I could barely believe my eyes as the image came onto the viewfinder. I was at the right co-ordinates – wasn't I? A huge giant earth tree, something I had only read about in books, was there in front of me - floating in space AND quite alive and well - at that.

Overcoming my initial shock, I inspected the viewfinder more closely. I noticed a faint light flashing from the arcane organic material. I decided to humour it and opened a signal to see if this really was where the request for help had come.

After initial contact I could hear a childish female voice, "yays! we're rescued" in the background of what seemed to be the voice of this obscure ship's captain.  
"Yays!? What is this kindergarten?!" I muttered to myself.

I ordered the standby crew I had been assigned to complete the rescue, while I ensured the steering of my latest acquisition was helpful to their attempts.

Pretty soon there were our 3 refugees standing in front of me. They had already been checked for weapons to be sure that this wasn't some kind of trick or ambush. "What are your names?" I asked in the most authoritative sounding voice I could muster.

"Well mine is Shalis Dhast." the red-haired, pale skinned girl answered in a rather exuberant voice. "But that's not my earth name. I guess since I'm not on earth it doesn't matter. But when I was on earth. I mean my earth name is…"

Her hyperactive voice grated on my nerves. This girl had clearly over-indulged in the emergency oxygen supply. She was babbling excitedly and looking so cheerful about it I wanted to hit her across the head.

I ignored her previous comment and asked about the bizarre style ship they were transporting in, since I believed it looked like a tree.

"Oh it is a tree. At least it was a tree, when we were on earth. But it's actually designed with this organic matter from my home world, where the species survive on…"

Once again a bunch of babbling non-sensical words in an over-exuberant tone. Whatever this girl took, it wasn't gonna wear off in a hurry by the sounds of it.

I managed to grasp at least a part of what she was saying. "Wait a minute! There are no trees on earth, there haven't been for over a hundred years now. What ARE you talking about?"

"We did it!" Her eyes lit up, as she proceeded to pour out an explanation. Suddenly, I wished I hadn't asked.

"I'm trying to get to my home planet. Anyways, gyso here said we should travel through time and space 'cause we would get there quicker. Now I don't know much about these scientific things, but I went along with it – what else could I do – right?! Hey…." – she suddenly cut herself short – "how far did we get?"

"It's the year 2274. But you have only made it one galaxy from earth."

I could see her mind ticking over but couldn't bear another of her verbal outbursts. In fact, with all this going on, I seriously needed a coffee. It's not like a had a lot of the stuff left, but I guess politeness took over, "I'm getting a coffee. would you like one?'

"Oh no, I never drink coffee. That stuff will kill you. Do you know what it…"

If she didn't shut up, she wouldn't have to be worried about coffee killing her! I was glad that she had said no though, because it meant I didn't have to share my coffee with someone as clearly as insane as this girl was.

"Ok, Ames. You might wanna just simmer for a sec." I recognized the voice from the young man as the ship's captain. Up 'til now I had barely noticed his existence, in fact he was kinda cute to look at. I smiled at him and shook his hand., "Captain Brooks, Keejana Brooks. You can call me Keejana" at that moment I was glad Liam wasn't there to start eye-rolling at the way I was drooling all over this poor boy.

"I'm Kyle, and this is gyro." A short bald man smiled at mention of his name.

You're the captain of this, this…'ship'?

"I guess you could say that. It's a little complicated."

I could see he was nervous but I wasn't sure if that was because I was female, or because he was worried that I might kill his friend. It wasn't that the thought hadn't already crossed my mind.

"Jared, were we given a medic team on this ship?" I turned to one of the standby crew I had been given on this mission.

"I believe so, Captain Brooks" I still wasn't used to being addressed so formally, but I tried to act as though I was, it didn't hurt to throw my weight around a little in front of the new recruits.

"I think it would be a good idea to take these three down there and check the state of their health before we continue to the next port for supplies"

"The next port? We're leaving already? What about our ship, the tree? We can't just leave it here – surely if organic matter is so rare – it would be valuable to…."

The red-head was babbling again. "I didn't say organic material was in short supply, just that none exists on earth. If your 'tree' means so much to you, you are welcome to stay with it." I admit, the suggestion was a little harsh and even managed to get this overly- happy teenager to recoil slightly. The sad thing was, I was partly hopeful she would jump at the offer. In my head I could imagine Liam's look of disapproval at my manner, I wasn't really that cruel. But after this ordeal, I REALLY felt the need for a long, hot undisturbed bath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Tailgater**

I sipped my coffee slowly, I had to admit, I was wishing Liam was here. _How am I going to get these 'refugees' to the next supply station without going crazy?!_ Mummy rubbed against my legs with a soft 'meow'. I picked her up and scratched her head and neck while I finished my coffee, she responded with a contented purr.

Just as I was starting to feel better, a voice screeched through the intercom, "Captain! You're wanted in the medic room!" I could suddenly feel a headache coming on.

I walked into the medic room, to be greeted by an exhausted-looking doctor or nurse, I wasn't sure which. She looked at me with a half-smile, "they all seem perfectly healthy to me!"

"Are you sure?" I whispered just loud enough for her to hear, while I glared at the red-head girl.

"Amy Calist, or Shalis Dahst – whichever you like to call her - is perfectly healthy also, _unfortunately._ Although she has apparently traveled through 270 years of time, and that makes her about 288. So she really is doing quite well don't you think?!" the poor doctor had obviously been talked into a deep apathy.

"Can't we sedate her?" I suggested - our voices still lowered.

"I would love to, but our medical supplies are quite limited – so what we have we are best to keep in case we _really_ need it."

I tried to smile as I addressed the travelers. I couldn't for the life of me imagine why anyone, living on a perfectly healthy earth, would want to come through to a time when earth was practically uninhabitable. But I guess they wouldn't have known that then – would they? I was still trying to get my head around the whole thing, when I heard another intercom screech. "Needed on the bridge, Captain Brooks!"

For the first time ever I suddenly _loved_ that intercom system.

"Captain…," it was Jared. "We weren't expecting any help on this mission were we?"

I followed his gaze onto the viewfinder. We were definitely being followed. But it didn't seem to be a pirate ship, or the IPC.

I opened a channel and requested a response. I didn't really want to shoot now, ask questions later. And besides, I knew the firepower on this ship was not going to win us any battles in a hurry.

"You have something that belongs to me, and I want it," it was an icy, threatening tone, a man's but that was all I could tell.

"I seriously doubt that!" I protested. Unless this was a new pirate recruit I couldn't possibly imagine what we might have that they would want. It was obviously some mistake – I _knew_ I should have taken the Sparrow!

"A teenage red-head, she is no threat to you currently, but I promise you – if you don't hand her over – she _will_ be!"

I cursed. I was going to kill her. That annoying little…….! I came half way across the galaxy to 'rescue' her, and _now_ I get threatened for doing it!

I told Jared to inform him that we could come to some sort of trade or fair agreement. I was way too angry to be doing any negotiating. But I wasn't coming all this way and returning empty-handed!

I stormed back down to the medic room, where the doctor looked like she was about to kill me if I didn't take these passengers off her hands soon.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady!" I spat at her. I nearly hit her across the face too, but Kyle grabbed my hand before I had the chance.

"That's probably not a good idea," his voice sounded like he was more worried about me than her.

"There is some guy, threatening ME, the CAPTAIN of this ship – if I don't give him you! I have come half way across the galaxy to rescue you – so you better give me a DAMN good reason not to trade you for something that is actually USEFUL to me!"

For the first time since she stepped aboard the ship, her happy demeanor changed. She cowered like a small puppy and began to plead and beg with me. She took my hand and held it as she entreated me not to hand her over.

I pulled away uncomfortably, ok _now_ I really did need Liam.


End file.
